


Whim Kids

by suchalongaway76



Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, it's something sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: John tells to his kids where they will go in the next tour.Loosely fitting to the prompt for Day 6: Quicksilver
Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Whim Kids

**Author's Note:**

> The amusement park "that's quite popular" was Italpark, an amusement park that existed in Buenos Aires, Argentina that was closed in 1990. In the early 80s was in its peak. Now there's the Carlos Thays Park ( https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parque_Thays ).
> 
> I had to look for the translation of "quicksilver" to write the fic lol

One way to be more with his family was to bring it to the tour. His kids were so happy to travel with their dad and pass quality time with him. One of those tours was _South America Bites the Dust_ in February-March 1981.

With a mapamundi in his hands, he sat on the couch with his kids to tell them the news.

-Well, here's the United Kingdom, no? -he said, pointing to that country in the mapamundi.- Okay, we will go here -pointing to Argentina- and here -pointing to Brazil.

-That’s so far away! -exclaimed Robert

-There will also be winter? -asked Michael

-No. There’s summer. Y’know what means!

-BEEEEEACH!!!! -exclaimed the kids. Laura just raised her arms and screamed.

John laughed.

-Amusement parks too, dad?

-Of course Rob! If we can and if it's near our hotels.

-I want to go!! -exclaimed the kid, crossing his arms against his chest.

-I want that too!! -added Michael.

-Kids, we don’t know where we will have an amusement park! 

Before the imminent chaos, Veronica entered the living room, who was listening to the chat between her husband and her kids.

-John, I asked the tour manager and he told me that in Buenos Aires exists a huge amusement park that’s quite popular.

Robert and Michael’s faces turned to angriness and whim to joy and happiness. They were to hug their mother. Laura joined the hug later.

-Ah, thank you Ronnie…

-You’re welcome, I know my kids very well… -she replied, winking an eye.   



End file.
